Missing Takumi
by Avelon
Summary: Takumi is kidnapped by his friend and is taken to Korea where he meets SHINee. Review if you want another ch .


**Prepare for randomness!) I don't own Takumi **

Takumi: Gii? Gii!

Me: (listening)

Takumi: Gii! Ne, Gii!

Me: (twitch)

Takumi: Gii?

Me: (Twitch...twitch)

Takumi: Neee, Gii!

Me: Oh for the...HE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! You...

Takumi: Eh?

Me: ...AWE! YOU ARE TOO CUTE! (GLOMP!)

Takumi: Gah! GII!

Gii: Eh? What the-? Hey! Let go of him!

Me: NEVAH! MINE! (FLEE)

Takumi: GIIIIIiii...

Gii: Takumi!

Akaike: ...Sigh. Let's go.

Gii: Where?!

Akaike: Where else? We're going to Korea.

Gii: Why did she take him to Korea?

Akaike: That's where the other one lives.

Cri: What in the...Key! What the hell are you wearing?!

Key: I think it looks good.

Cri: Wrong, wrong and wrong! Those tights with those shorts...with that shirt?! No!

Taemin: I helped pick it out!

Cri: (facepalm) No, honey, you don't pick out the clothing. You sit there while they put on your makeup that makes you look like a chick and I put you in good clothing that actually makes you look like a dude!

Onew: Do we have chicken?

Cri: Sam should be here with it soon.

Me: I found a Takumi!

Onew: That's not chicken.

Me: Well...no, but look how cute he is!

Takumi: ...eh?

Cri: Sam, did you kidnap him?

Me: Yup.

Cri: Why?

Me: To piss Gii off.

Cri: Okay.

Me: Yep. I-...Key, what the hell are you wearing?!

Cri: That's what I said!

Key: I think it looks good!

Sam: Honey, this is why you let Cri pick out the clothing.

Minho: She's right. Look at me, I like it.

Sam: ...Damn, boy... Takumi don't look.

Takumi: Why?

Sam: 'Cause he's too sexy for you to handle.

Cri: Really?

Sam: What? You did good!

Cri: Of course I did! Now help me get Key out of that nightmare!

Sam: Okay! Here, Key! Here boy!

Key: I will hurt you.

Sam: Do that and I won't tell you where the chicken is!

Onew: ...Key, strip.

Gii: Okay, we're in Korea. Where are they?!

Akaike: Last I heard, they work with the group SHINee.

Gii: Why would some random American girl kidnap Takumi and bring him to Korea?

Akaike: American chicks are crazy?

Misu: Her name is Sam and her friend is Cri.

Gii/Akaike: MISU!

Misu: They're insane and Sam probably kidnapped Takumi because she was bored.

Gii: She kidnapped him...because she was BORED?!

Misu: He's fine, Gii. They're probably just dressing him up to look like a K-Pop artist or something.

Gii: ...really?

Akaike: Huh. Now that I would like to see.

Cri: Cut! Taemin, your hair fell off again!

Sam: Haha! That was funny! Jonghyn went splat!

Takumi: ...Why am I here again?

Sam: I kidnapped you because I was bored and wanted to piss Gii off. Plus, I thought it would be fun to dress you up, you know?

Takumi: ...well, I am having some fun. I like your friend. She seems really nice.

Sam: She's exactly like Misu, just nicer and a more twisted sense of humor.

Takumi: I knew she reminded me of someone!

Sam: Yep. Now, I have to brace myself. Misu says that he, Akaike and Gii are at least four hours away and these rehearsals normally last about seven.

Takumi: Wow. That's a long time.

Sam: Well, yeah, they do that. If you want, I'm sure they would be okay with you learning some of their moves or something.

Takumi: No thanks.

Onew: Hey, Sam?

Sam: Yo.

Onew: I think one of your lights went out.

Sam: Aw, hell nah bitch! I know you did not just do that.

Onew: ...she's crazy.

Cri: Only when it comes to the lights. Jong! I'm dying your hair tonight!

Jonghyun: WHy?

Cri: Because it looks horrible in these lights!

Sam: You also look like you're gonna die.

Takumi: I don't think it looks that bad.

Taemin: They always do this to us.

Onew: Hey! WHO ATE THE LAST PIECE OF CHICKEN?!

Cri: hehehehe...

Takumi: He really likes chicken, doesn't he?

Minho: Yeah. It's his thing.

Takumi: Are you and Sam together?

Minho: Yeah and Cri and Jonghyn are together. If he ever complains about his car, it's because she stole it again.

Takumi: She steals his car?

Minho: All the time. It's kind of funny. That was how we met them.

Takumi: Oh?

Minho: Yeah. Cri stole Jong's car, Sam rode in the passengers side, they bought six buckets of chicken and drove all around Korea. The car still smelled like chicken when they got back and Onew stole a bucket.

Takumi: Wow. Was Jong mad?

Minho: At first. But then he asked her out and her first request was for his car. He lets her steal it all the time.

Takumi: Wow.

Cri: Key! YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAKING GIRL AGAIN! TAKE THAT OFF!

Minho: She's very blunt.

Takumi: Is Sam okay?!

Minho: Oh, she does that. She hangs off the lights to fix them all the time.

Takumi: Oh...do you ever worry about her?

Minho: Only when she's in the car Cri is driving.

Takumi: Why is that?

Minho: You don't want to know...

Cri: I'm a better driver than Jong! I haven't crashed once!

Sam: This month!

Cri: Hey, that wasn't my fault! Jong, take off that stupid shirt and put on the other one!

Jong: Okay!

Key: You're actually doing it?

Jong: It's either that or she tears it off of me. And I happen to like this shirt.

Key:...true.

Onew: I found the chicken!

Sam/Cri: Crap.

Takumi: This is interesting...

Minho: Around 3 in the morning, it gets better.

Takumi: How so?

Minho: Whichever of us falls asleep first is the first one to have a make over by the two girls. It's normally either Onew or Jong. Once it was Taemin and he woke up with a new hairstyle.

Takumi: You guys are okay with that?

Minho: Well, what can you do when your hair is cut? Not much. Plus, ever since Cri has been here, our music videos have been amazing.

Takumi: That's good.

MInho: Yeah. And Taemin hasn't looked like a girl as much.

Takumi: Haha!

Cri: KEY!

Takumi: Uh, oh. What did he do?

Minho: I'm not sure.

Key: WHAT?!

Cri: Getcher ass back over here and take off that make up!

Key: ...now that I will do.

Cri: Okay! Let's get this party started! Where is my camera?

Taemin: Mine!

Cri: TAEMIN!

Sam: Someone's gonna get it!

Minho: She's going to kill Teamin.

Sam: Crap! That's Anna's SHINee person!

Takumi: Anna?

Minho: The third person in their circle of crazy.

Takumi: Who else is there?

Minho: There's Serena...but that's a whole other level of crazy.

Gii: WE'RE LOST!

Misu: We are not lost, Saki. Their rehearsals last for several hours.

Gii: Then what are we doing?!

Misu: Looking around...? Killing time until we get there?

Gii:...UGH!


End file.
